


Describe Edward Nygma?

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day Two, Ed is a dork, Edward Nygma the cuddle monster, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, Riddler - Freeform, both of those, in includes sharing a bed, its on time ok, oswald is in love, relationship evolving, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot would describe Ed as lots of things, depending on when you ask him.For Nygmobblepot Week Day Two: Sharing a bed





	Describe Edward Nygma?

 

If you had asked Oswald Cobblepot to describe his dear friend, Edward Nygma, of whom he'd recently made up with, he would've said brilliant or petty or ruthless. But the man could be quite the opposite he could be oblivious, forgiving, and civil. Oswald, of course, knew that from living with the man for months as mayor and chief of staff and during his recovery from and revenge on Galavan Oswald had learned quite a bit about his dear friend. Such as his extreme aversion to onions and shallots his inability to go to bed at a reasonable hour, and that his favourite episode of Bill Nye the Science Guy was the science of Music and that the episode on forensics had helped him decide on a career as a forensic scientist for the GCPD. It seemed however after the freeze and Arkham and the bringing back of the riddler, there was still a lot about Edward Nygma that he didn’t know. That was not to say that he didn’t understand the man, he did, he knew what Ed wanted, what he needed, how he ticked. But someone can know how something works without knowing the reasons behind it. That was simply it, Oswald knew Ed, knew how he worked and thought, but he didn’t know how he got to the process and mannerisms that he used. What Oswald knew of Ed’s past was very little, only conclusions based upon Edward’s behaviour in the present. Like his constant need for attention and approval probably spawned from being overlooked or shunned often. His affinity for shiny things, and glitter, also probably came from his desire to be seen and admired. Seeing Edward, Ed not riddler but not quite whole, interact with Martin was interesting. Before Martin neither of them had much liked children, finding them irksome at least and near detestable at worst. Edward was cautious, a bit overly so, Oswald couldn’t quite figure who Edward thought was a danger to the other, himself or the boy. It was entertaining in its absurdity. But given Ed’s personality troubles and how every time he had been “in charge” rather than Riddler he demanded to know if Dr. Leslie Thompkins was safe and if he had done anything horrible while being the other, Oswald supposed his caution was well founded. Or at the very least he was trying not to get attached to anymore people he could possibly doom. Oswald still found it a bit silly that Ed seemed to think himself as cursed, but with the number of times he’d found the man in trouble of an interesting sort he couldn’t exactly argue against that belief very well. Nor the fact that quite a few terrible things have happened to the people he loved. Oswald didn’t like believing it because it would also mean that he himself was cursed, why else would he have lost two dear, loving parents in his own arms? Why else would he still dream of their last breaths? Of seeing Martin take his? Or Edward? Before he’d wanted to push the man away for his safety, because Oswald always seemed to find a way to hurt those he loved. But he couldn’t anymore, he’d missed Ed too dearly, missed his stupid riddles (not too much), his work ethic, his intelligent schemes, the soft, warm glow in his eyes when he smiled, the way he always seemed to smile too widely, the half-conscious grumbles for when Oswald finally convinces him to get to bed. And now the enthusiasm in which he makes up bedtime stories for Martin, the sweet nicknames and new trust, the frantic waving of his hand when he can’t remember a specific word and  _ it’s on the tip of my tongue Ozzie I swear!  _ It wasn’t too long and Ed was whole again, the riddler and himself being one and not separate entities of differing intents. Now, Oswald would describe Ed as simply a brilliant man and the love of my life. For he would work endlessly to make the perfect cup of tea or coffee to share over breakfast, or the perfect way to teach Martin about the chemical properties of potassium dichromate (IV) and why it is so toxic when ingested. Ed would also be described, only in private, as the most notorious cuddle-monster in history. As soon as they had worn away each others walls and reached out to trust he was constantly in contact with one Edward Nygma. Whether hand holding, or leaning onto a shoulder, or the hugs that Ed couldn’t help but try to wrap himself as tightly into Oswald as he could as if to sear an imprint onto his skin and brand Oswald as his with only the force of his heart and his spindly limbs. Most nights, one would think Edward was a blanket, always draped over Oswald in some way. They both had nightmares. Oswald never would have thought that waking up under the un-crushing weight of his dear friend and lover would ease all fears and night terrors away. But it did. So they shared a bed most nights. Besides, Oswald found nothing nicer than waking up to the slumbering and not quite snoring face of Edward Nygma. In those moments he’d only be able to describe the man before him by the warm and plush feeling, the way his heart soared softly in his chest; love. 

**Author's Note:**

> It counts, I mentioned bed sharing. 
> 
> Turns out that the stomach flu I thought I had? Yea it's a severe sinus infection and a double ear infection.
> 
> [Please comment? I would really appreciate it]


End file.
